


Science Fiction Double Feature

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Aliens, F/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: When something crashed down on Caleb Widogast's farm, he was expecting a meteor, but what he found was a lot more complicated than that.





	Science Fiction Double Feature

t was a quiet night at the Widogast farm. Caleb was reading and Nott was in her attic room up to who knew what but it was quiet so Caleb wasn’t going to complain. A loud rumble CRACK from outside interrupted the silence and made Caleb jump. He got up with a groan. It was probably just thunder and lightning, but he needed to check just in case anyways. Smoke billowed out from one of his fields. Swearing, Caleb threw on his coat to go see the damage. "If it's going to lighting and ruin my field, the least the weather could do is pay me in rain," Caleb grumbled.

As he got outside, Nott poked her head out of the attic's window. "Are you alright? I saw a meteor crashing down."

"I'm going to check it out," Caleb said. "Hopefully it didn't take out too much of the wheat."

"Need me to come along?" Nott asked.

Caleb shook his head. "Not yet. I just want to get a look at it first. You stay in where it’s warm"

"Alright. But if you ain't back in 20 minutes, I'm getting the neighbors," Nott siad.

Caleb smiled and shook his head. "I'll be fine, but thank you." He climbed into his little truck and drove out to the fields. Half a mile away from his house he pulled up to the field the smoke was billowing from. A long ditch nearly as deep as he was tall dug half way through the field. Small fires peppered the edge of it, but they weren't too bad and were already burning themselves out. 

Cautiously, Caleb approached the ditch and instead of seeing a meteor at the end of it there was a big metal contraption. It looked like something he saw at the cinemas with Nott. He half expected to see some big ugly Martian to come out of it, but it remained closed. The contraption was sleek and green. There were no openings and yet it still spewed out smoke. Caleb sighed at the thing. How was he going to get rid of it? If he was lucky he could sell it for scrap and make up the loss for the crop, but that would take getting it out. His neighbors were nice enough folk and hard workers, so he might be able to get their help.

A loud scraping sound came from the thing and a hole opened from the side of it and something poked its head out of it. Caleb let out a gasp. The movies were wrong, they got aliens all wrong. It had horns like a sheep emerging from its blue head but eyes like a bug with no other facial features. A silvery dress was draped over it and left little to the imagination of how strong and powerful it was.

Caleb collapsed backwards and tried to get away from it, but he fell into the ditch instead. Pain exploded in his leg and he looked down to see it was bending the wrong way. The creature gracefully climbed out of the green contraption. It pressed its hand against the contraption and the thing shrink down to the size of an egg. With a spin, the creature jumped down into the ditch and approached Caleb.

Terror filled every part of Caleb’s being and he could not move away. He held up his hand. “Please, don’t.” But that did not stop the creature. It knelt down in front of Caleb and grabbed his hand and intertwined its three fingers with his four. Caleb blinked and then it had four fingers. 

The creature had changed. It was no longer an it, but a girl with a bright smile and brighter fangs. She was still blue but much closer to human looking. Her horns were smaller but still there now poking out of fluffy blue hair. Swishing behind her was a thin, long tail. The silver dress was no longer draping, but instead a shorter, puffier, silver dress that was closer to what was in fashion or at least Caleb thought it was in fashion. Caleb still found her intimidating, but except for the color, horns, and a tail, she looked a like a cute, chubby girl.

“Hi,” she said, “I’m Jester. I really like your planet.” Caleb just blinked at her. “Are you mute? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Caleb managed to say and then he winced in pain.

Jester looked down at his leg. “It’s not supposed to go like that is it? Here’ I’ll fix it.” Before Caleb could protest, Jester grabbed his leg and straightened it. He screamed out in pain and then all at once it felt better. Her hands glowed around his leg, and she smiled at him. “Does it feel better now?”

Caleb nodded dumbfounded. “Yes, how did you do that?”

“The Traveler has granted me many gifts,” she said with a mischievous smile. “Can you get up?”

Caleb tested his leg and it held him. “Yes. Thank you. What are you?”

“Well, I like to think that I’m very pretty,” Jester said with a dramatic pose.

Caleb laughed despite himself and then sobered. “You’re an alien, aren’t you?”

Jester frowned. “Is that a problem?”

“I … don’t know.” He was in way over his head and should probably call the government, but she seemed harmless and not like the aliens that ate brains in the movies. And she did heal him. “I should be going.”

“How come? Where? Is it far?” Jester asked letting loose a torrent of questions.

“I gotta go home. If I don’t get back soon, Nott’s going to worry about me,” Caleb said. He head to his truck and Jester followed him. “Don’t you have somewhere to go?”

Jester bit her lip and shook her head. “My ship’s all busted and you’re the only one I know here. So, I kinda got nowhere to go.”

Caleb sighed. He had the distinct feeling that he was going to regret what he was about to do, but there was no helping it. “Fine, but only for tonight. Then you’re on your own.”

“Okay,” Jester said. She didn’t seem disappointed by his answer, but she was very odd so he couldn’t quite get a read on her.

“Come along then,” Caleb said heading back to his truck. Jester examined it with confusion. He opened the passenger door for her. “Climb inside.”

Jester frowned at it. “We don’t have anything like this on my planet.”

“Just think of it as a crappy spaceship.”

Jester smiled at him as he got into the driver’s side of the truck. If he wasn’t careful, he could get used to that smile. “Alright. Oh, oh.” She looked at him startled. “I don’t know your name.”

“Caleb Widogast. You crashed in my farm.” Caleb turned on the truck and headed back to his house.

“Oh, sorry Caleb Widogast,” Jester said. “You have a very nice name.”

Caleb could feel his face begin to turn red. “Thanks. You can just call me Caleb.”

“Okay, Caleb.” And there was that smile again.

Jester spent the ride asking Caleb all sorts of questions ranging from how his truck worked to what kind of plants he grew. He was glad when they finally pulled up to the farmhouse. “I’m going to have you hide in here for now, and once the coast is clear, I’ll bring you inside.”

“Why do I need to hide?” Jester asked.

“You’re not very human looking and that might scare people,” Caleb said. “Just lie down, and I’ll get you when it’s safe.”

Jester grumbled, but she obediently scrunched down so she couldn’t be seen.

Nott came out of the house and ran to the truck. “There you are, Caleb. I was about to call the Clays to go check on you.”

“I’m fine,” Caleb said with a tired smile as he got out of the truck. “About half that field is useless, but the other fields are fine, so we should be good this year.” He also had a sizable nest egg saved up, so even if this year’s crop failed, he wouldn’t be losing the farm.

“That’s a relief,” Nott said. She got up on her tiptoes and looked into the truck. “Who you hiding there?”

Caleb froze. “Hiding somebody? What makes you think I’m hiding someone?”

“Caleb,” Nott said flatly, “I can see her skirt. You’re a grown man; you don’t have to hide your sweethearts from me.”

“It’s nothing like that,” Caleb said with a squeak. “Really, just go inside.”

Nott sighed. “Caleb, I thought you trusted me.”

“I do, I do. This is just very complicated,” Caleb said.

“Can I come out now? It’s very stuffy down here.” Jester sat up showing Nott how very alien she was.

Nott’s eyes grew wide. “What? What is she?”

“Very complicated. Let’s just get inside before anyone else sees anything.” Caleb rubbed his temples with a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

Jester cheerfully went into the farmhouse looking all about it. Caleb was not one for decorating, so most of the little knick-knacks and pictures on the wall were Nott’s doing. “This is very cute. Are all houses here like this?”

Caleb shrugged. “Some are, some aren’t.”

Nott grabbed Caleb’s arm and pulled him aside. “What is she? What is she doing here?”

“From what I can tell she’s an alien and her spaceship is what took out the field. She needs a place to stay, so she’s staying here for the night and after that she’s on her own,” Caleb said.

Nott frowned and watched Jester as her tail swished back and forth. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Not really,” Caleb said. Something crashed and he turned to see a glass broken on the floor around Jester.

“Your thing jumped off the counter. It was super weird and I had nothing to do with it,” Jester said looking a little guilty.

Nott stared at Caleb. “She wouldn’t make it on her own and you know it.”

Caleb sighed wearily. “I know. But I can’t have her staying here.”

“I’ll go get the dustpan,” Nott said. “And you get rid of your denial.”

Caleb rubbed the back of his neck and went over to Jester. He didn’t notice until then that she was barefooted. “Careful,” he said, “you don’t want to get cut.”

“I can heal it easy,” Jester said with a dismissive wave.

“That doesn’t mean you should let yourself get hurt. Here.” He took her hands and carefully led her away from the glass.

Jester looked at him with a wide eyed awe. Caleb blushed and looked away. “Look,” Caleb said, “I know I told you that you could only stay for the night, but since you really don’t have anywhere else, you can stay here. You know, for now, until you find a way home or wherever you’re going.” He hazarded another glance at her and saw that same look of admiration.

“Oh, Caleb!” She picked him up in a tight hug. “Thank you!” 

It was soft in her embrace and while he wasn’t a hugger, Caleb didn’t hate it. He patted her softly on the back. “You’re welcome. Stay as long as you like.” And he meant it. Caleb, who only allowed one person into his life, Nott, wanted her to stay. Alien girls worked in mysterious ways.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a couple of ideas for some fics, but I don't really know which one I want to do as a long fic, so I just going to do a few one shots and see which ones I have fun with and what people like. Please let me know if you enjoyed this one and if you'd like to see more in this verse.


End file.
